


give me a boost over heaven's gate

by orphan_account



Series: that faded love (mania vignettes) [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Downtime.





	give me a boost over heaven's gate

It was early evening, the sky the normal shade of azure, wind rushing through the palm trees, making their leaves rustle, counteracting the shimmering heat, so prominent even at this late time of day.

Joe stepped out into his leafy green backyard, the view of Loz Feliz beyond illuminated by the slowly dying light. He could faintly see Patrick coming into his field of vision, holding his newly made guitar, his hands gripping the fretboard.  
" It's almost done," Patrick said excitedly, as he passed Joe the instrument that he had helped to create.

He just keeps surprising me, Joe thought. First the Mandarin learning, then this guitar making... Patrick seemed healthier and rounder in the glow of the sunshine. He smiled.

Next week they were going on their last MANIA themed tour. It's seemed strange that this era, the era of purple streamers and complicated stage mechanics and blissful normality was almost over. But it gave Joe a chance to reunite with the Damned Things and it gave Patrick the chance to work on the music for some indie movie, no doubt. My little composer. Joe had to catch himself thinking things like that, like he couldn't have this life, like it was a movie he was watching on Hallmark.

This house. These almond trees. This street, with its refreshingly calm atmosphere. Patrick. Calling his dad and his brother nearly every day. This view of the city. This boba shop where they always ended up stopping. This smell of ripe oranges.This eternal blue sky. All of this, everything, was green and endless and fathoms deep, and Joe felt overwhelmed with love as he lead Patrick back into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Joe and Patrick's domestic adventures aren't over!!


End file.
